


Quill Drop

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Daphne Greengrass is a good friend, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Getting Together, Good Slytherins, Lesbian Character, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Daphne gives Pansy a final push towards her heart's desire.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Quill Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be not posting anything till Valentine's day when I finish my small Luna/Hermione one shot but suddenly this tiny scene popped into my head and needed setting free. 
> 
> Just a very tiny Pansmione fic that's kinda more about Daphne being a good friend to Pansy haha I hope it's okay don't be too harsh if you don't like it I'm not a real writer this is just some fun. Comments and Kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time!

"Oh, Pansy!" Daphne groaned as her friend walked by her desk her robes accidentally brushing into Daphne causing her to drop her quill and lose her train of thought about the very important conclusion of her essay.

'I was so close to having a killer final sentence too,' Daphne thought frowning at Pansy before her eyes moved to scan the floor for her favourite blue feathered quill.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it Daph...Granger pushed me!" Pansy lied turning to glance over her shoulder smirking at an outraged Hermione who was sitting on the other side of Daphne. Hermione who had been reading quietly, her feet tucked in neatly under the desk had clearly nothing to do with it, the fact was clear for Daphne to read on her scandalised face.

"No, I did not! You tripped over your own feet I saw you!" Hermione snapped through gritted teeth trying to keep her voice low. Professor Binns never paid attention to his class and preferred to just drone on endlessly about Goblin rebellions but Hermione still kept her voice hushed out of habit from her other lessons.

"You're blind as a bat Granger! That never happened. You just wait till this class is over!" Pansy fired back narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

"I'll hex you into next week if it's a duel you're after!" Hermione said confidently grinning as Pansy looked a little regretful of picking this fight knowing she was no match for Hermione when it came to magic.

"Oh could you two just bloody lick each other out already and get it over with, I'm tired of all this obvious sexual frustration and tension between you two manifesting itself with these petty arguments and unnecessary hostility," Daphne sighed rolling her eyes as Hermione and Pansy fell silent going very red.

"You talk such rubbish sometimes Daph...honestly," Pansy said as she moved off to find her seat still looking rather embarrassed.

"Clearly you have addled your senses from smoking to much of that Laughus-Leaf stuff you grow," Hermione muttered clearing her throat and hiding her face behind her book to disguise her own sudden bashfulness. 

Daphne grinned to herself having peace, at last, to get down on the floor and search for her quill. It was a simple tried and tested plan to get two witches to stop arguing that never failed, suggest their ill-temper toward each other was simply a misguided display of a deeply held affection and attraction to each other.

Daphne was certain there were some such buried feelings between Pansy and Hermione. She was sure there was a chance each of them had let the notion of having very angry sex with each other cross their minds more than once owing to how quickly they had both just shut up. Also Pansy had an issue with talking in her sleep.

'Harder Granger...I'm your good girl...hmmm' Daphne had cast a silencing charm around Pansy's bed that evening to save her from ridicule from the rest of the dorm who had luckily slept through that episode. 

So Daphne knew for a fact Pansy had some kind of 'Hermione fixation' as she had come to call it. She was less certain about Granger as she spent so little time with her outside of class but she did get a sense the Gryffindor enjoyed her sparring matches with Pansy. Daphne chuckled at all this as she finally spotted her quill under Hermione's desk and shuffled between the Gryffindor's legs to acquire it.

"Um...can I help you?" Hermione questioned leaning back in her seat to look under the desk down at Daphne with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Sorry, Pansy knocked my quill down here...oh..." Daphne stopped her explanation as her gaze fell between Hermione's open legs and her eyes danced in delight at the rather cute and pleasant sight of Hermione's knickers.

"Oh?" Hermione questioned in further confusion not catching onto where Daphne was looking.

"It's nothing...just I wear pink on Wednesdays too," Daphne said with a wink up at Hermione, who let out a gasp and immediately slammed her thighs shut without thinking trapping a shocked and slightly stunned Daphne between them.

"H-ermio...Hermion-eeee pleaseeeee...can...c-can't breathe," Daphne struggled out as Hermione relaxed and let the Slytherin out from between her legs though she looked more pleased with herself than regretful.

"What was that for? was only having a laugh, not my fault you sit like that," Daphne panted crawling out from under the desk and back to her seat, her quill clutched in her hand her face rather red. Despite her near suffocation, Daphne was still in good humour and there was a certain twinkle of delight in her eye as she watched Hermione scowl at her.

"That'll teach you not to stick your nose where it's not wanted," Hermione said still a little flushed in a haughty tone as she went back to her book. Daphne was sure there was a hint of a grin playing at the corners of the Gryffindors mouth and couldn't help pushing her a little further.

"Where it's not wanted? I dunno Hermione...you seemed reluctant to let me go just then...but maybe you wished it was Pansy instead, no?," Daphne said giving the furious witch a wink. Before Hermione could dispute this claim the bell went and the bushy-haired witch was uncharastically the first out the door. Hermione was muttering to herself and shaking her head all Daphne could catch was something about 'stupid sexy Slytherins' that made Daphne chuckle to herself.

'Bingo, okay let's get this show on the road,' Daphne thought, feeling it was at last time to fix this Hermione Pansy situation once and for all.

Daphne and Pansy took a little while packing their own books away having a hushed discussion at the back of the room. Pansy wanted details about what had happened.

"Well?" Pansy asked looking to be vibrating with excitement.

"Yeah they're pink alright, with little white cat paw prints around them," Daphne said and Pansy looked to be swooning as she let out a happy sigh.

"I knew it, she acts like this totally bookish tomboy but she's a princess on the inside," Pansy said as Daphne snorted.

"If you say so...oh and next time you want to know what colour her knickers are, knock your own bloody quill under her desk my knees are killing me from all this crawling around," Daphne said with a small smirk spinning on her heel and heading toward the door as Pansy let out a cry of anguish and chased after her.

"Oh but Daph we have a perfect plan going here...Daphne?" Pansy cried trying to catch up with her laughing friend.

"Enough of this Pansy, stop perving on her or rather getting me to do it for you and go ask her out...or I will," Daphne said licking her lips as she looked down the corridor at Hermione who was currently bent down to pick up some books she'd dropped.

"Lovely arse, I must say," Daphne said biting her lip trying to goad Pansy further.

"Daphne, sush! Stop this, I need time...I mean I don't even fancy her...this is just some fun...go on then ask her I'll be here laughing when she knocks you back," Pansy said changing direction partway through her pleading and crossing her arms in a huffy manner turning her nose up.

"Fair enough, oi Granger," Daphne called as Hermione turned around looking miffed at who was calling out to her.

"What? Don't think for a second I'm walking back there so you can hex me or lock me in a broom cupboard or whatever other nonsense Pansy has planned," Hermione said putting a hand on her hips looking fierce and strict. Daphne opened her mouth to reply but Pansy covered it with her hand silencing her.

"Grang...um...Hermione? could I speak to you...alone, for a second," Pansy asked starting to shove Daphne away in the opposite direction down the corridor.

"You have thirty seconds, make it good, try anything and I swear you'll be in the hospital wing till next Christmas," Hermione said narrowing her eyes as Pansy took a few tentative steps down the corridor toward Hermione.

"Go get her Pans," Daphne whispered encouragingly before walking off hoping this would be the end of her refereeing for the two witches.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay, gonna try to stick to my break now till the 14th but I could slip up again with a tiny drabble or one-shot but if not see you then with my next Luna/Hermione fic! 
> 
> Bye for now thanks for reading and remember comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time! :)


End file.
